Be Mine?
by AzikaRue394
Summary: Max is one of those people who needs a reason for everything. For Sanich.


This is a request that's taken me several months to get around to. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, Sanich requested Max asking Mariam to be his girlfriend. I switched the idea a bit and turned it into a oneshot and voila!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Be Mine?**_

The over-enthusiastic voice of D.J. Jazzman echoed down the hall as if mocking the retreating forms of the Saint Shields. He openly praised the Bladebreakers flawless execution and wished the defeated team better luck next time a little too happily.

"And the Bladebreakers advance onto the finals!"

Naturally.

Also quite naturally, the finger of blame was pointed every which way in an attempt to explain the defeat. Mariam had lost the first battle and everyone knows how important a good start was; Joseph should've battled in her place. Dunga tied his match, leaving Ozuma with the knowledge that even if he did win he'd have to fight yet another battle. Ozuma lost, but he was the captain, a finger couldn't be pointed at him for it was the team's duty to help its captain to the best of its abilities.

Oh well. The Bladebreakers had been favored to win anyway. Though in some ways that just made the loss even more aggravating.

"Mariam!"

"What does he want?" Dunga growled out.

It was never a good idea to be near Dunga when he'd recently suffered a loss unless you were experienced enough to deal with the consequences. It especially wasn't a good idea if you were on the team he'd lost to and had a glittering golden head of hair that rivaled his own in volume and silkiness.

"I'll deal with him," Mariam said, speaking as if she did this everyday. "You guys go ahead."

"Good luck." Joseph sent Mariam a knowing glance that she wasn't sure she could trust. More often than not the munchkin pretended to know something in order to get you to tell him about it and after falling victim to his method once, Mariam swore it would never happen again.

"Don't stay out here too long. The last thing we need is the press on our tails," Ozuma warned and motioned for the other two to follow him back to the locker room.

After watching the boys to make sure they were in the room and out of earshot, the only female Saint Shield turned back around to face Max.

"The answer's still no Max."

The blond boy's disappointment was clearly visible, but his persistence was just as obvious. He took a few steps toward the young woman that was three years his senior, maintaining eye contact all the while.

Mariam shuffled her feet. His gaze made her uneasy. No matter how much she hated it and tried to deny it, it did. It was something about those big, sad, blue eyes and the determination that lay within them. Most people couldn't say no to those eyes and even if they did, if it was something he really wanted, he'd fight for it.

"Why?"

The question was simple.

"Max, can we please not start this now?"

The answer, however, was complicated.

"When do you suggest we start this then?" He had only a carefully controlled level of annoyance in his tone. "I asked you out two weeks ago and you said no, so I asked why, and you haven't given me a straight answer yet."

"No should be enough." Mariam shot back venomously.

"No _is_ enough, Mariam." Max stressed. "I'm not going to ask you to be my girlfriend anymore. I just thought..."

"What did you think?"

Max bit his lip.

"I thought we connected. I thought that I was really beginning to understand you. I thought I was falling for you. And do you know what? I thought you felt the same way."

"Max-" she began.

"I know." His hand shot up to silence her. "It was stupid of me. I'm just a stupid, little boy."

The green-eyed girl seemed to be fighting with herself as Max started to leave.

"But I feel like," he spun his head to give her a sideways glance with his back still toward her, "I have to ask you one more time. Why won't you date me?"

Mariam sighed. "As corny as this sounds, it's not you-"

"It's you?" he gave a bitter note of laughter. "I should've guessed."

Swallowing her pride, the blunette groaned and grabbed Max's shoulders, using the hold to force him to face her.

"You make it impossible for someone to say no to you! And I know you'll make some excuse saying you know what's best for me just like the rest of them but over the years I've found out none of them could care less. And another thing-"

"Do you really believe I'm just like everybody else? That I'm just like all those other jerks you seem to be implying that you've dated?"

She stared at him, still holding those shoulders that hadn't been so broad the first time they'd met.

"I..."

Her eyes dropped away, daring not to meet his gaze.

"I don't want to get hurt again." It was the most honest she'd ever been with anyone. The kid had this quality about him that made you blurt things out in a spontaneous show of trust.

Max wrapped his arms around her in a comforting, warm embrace, causing Mariam to notice his now two-or-three-inches-taller-than-herself height. Part of her wanted to pull away, but the majority of her feelings were ones of peace and safety that she couldn't explain. At least Dunga wasn't here to enjoy the show.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you Mariam."

Mariam released a giant sigh. "When did you grow up, Tate?" she inquired, losing her dignity in his presence for the first of many times.

"Not sure." He grinned crookedly at her as she pulled away.

"I guess my answer pretty much has to be yes now."

"To what question?"

Same old innocently puzzled Maxie.

"I'll be your girlfriend. After all, I can't give you a reason why not." The Saint Shield couldn't help but notice how his face lit up at her statement. "I'm sure we're the only couple who had their first date in a collapsing building."

"That'll be a great conversation starter." the blond commented.

"But there can't be any conversation for now, Maxie." Mariam emphasized, adopting Max's popular nickname, "I'd rather keep our relationship a secret for now it it's all the same to you."

"Whatever you want, Mar."

Now that he had her, he'd do anything to keep her.

"Thanks."

After a moment's consideration, Mariam flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, resting her head against his neck.

Flash!

The new couple split apart in a jiffy as stars danced in their eyes.

The next day's headline read:

"_Semi-Final Rivals' Steamy Hook-Up After Match"_

Max and Mariam were locked in a tight embrace in the picture and the article itself contained several private sentiments from that night's conversation.

"Maxie?!"

"Shut up Dunga!"

* * *

A/N: Here you are my friend! I hope you liked it and, once again, I'm sorry for the wait! This was originally meant to be a drabble but from early on it was way too long to be considered one.

Review?

P.S. My sister and I are planning a story that we're going to need Beyblade fanfiction writers' usernames for. None of them will be used in a negative way. This may or may not be the first story on our collaboration account depending if we decide to write it together or not. If any of you are willing to lend your username to our cause, let me know in a review or message. Thanks!


End file.
